A Final Fantasy 7 Christmas
by FinalFantasyPsycho
Summary: Cloud and friends are getting ready for their Christmas party. A little OOC. Hints of CloudxTifa, and ZackxAeris.
1. Chapter 1: Getting ready

Christmas was near, so, Cloud and friends wanted to throw a Christmas party. Here is their story:

"Let's throw a Christmas party!" said Cloud. "Alright! This is so awesome!" said Tifa."Yeah, that is cool, but there are a few problems: Who's getting the stuff, and where's the party gonna be located?" argued Cait Sith."Ah man, he's right. Hold on, I'm the leader around here! I'm gonna tell you guys what needs to be accomplished for the party!" Everyone except Cloud: "Oh mannnnnn!" "Sorry everyone. If you wanna have a Christmas party, you're gonna have to do some work," said Cloud. (Whispers to Tifa) "he's the one who wanted the party!" hissed Red XIII.(Whispers to Red XIII) I know, but he's feeling better and I don't want him to be upset about Aeris' death during the party," said Tifa. (Whispers to Tifa) "You're right," agreed Red XIII."I have all of your jobs ready. Here's the list:

Cait Sith and Tifa- Food and desserts for the party

Yuffie- Ornaments and decorations for the tree

Cid- Paper plates, plastic forks, spoons, and knives

Vincent- Decorations for the house

Red XIII- Christmas drinks (Beer, wine, milk, and egg nog)

Barret- Snacks (chips, and pretzels)"

"Geeze! That's a long list!" exclaimed Cid."Yew sure said it," said Barret."Where's your holiday spirit everyone? Cloud wants your support and all you do is whine! Let's get to it everyone!" Tifa shouted."Yeah, what she said!" said Yuffie."I'll go get the Christmas tree!" exclaimed Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud's tree adventure

Cloud's little Christmas tree adventure

Cloud goes to the store: Christmas Trees Are Us.

"May I help you sir?" said the employee. "Yes, I'd like the biggest tree you have," answered Cloud."I'm sorry for the inconvience, but we're all out of large Christmas trees. Would you like a medium-sized tree?" "Yeah, I'll take whatever good tree you have," said Cloud."Ok. Go get an axe from the shed and go cut a tree down in the medium-sized tree section," said the Employee."Alright. (mumbles under his breath...geeze, how can they be out of big trees when there's all little houses around here?)" Cloud goes to the last medium-sized tree and uses his maximum strength to cut down the tree.The tree rolls down onto the road and causes a car crash."Oh man! That was the last medium-sized tree..." yelled Cloud. Cloud goes to the small tree section."Geeze! All these trees suck! He finds a fairly good tree and attempts to cut it down. I don't think I'm gonna use all my strength on this one" said Cloud. He cuts it down perfectly. "Finally I get a freakin' tree!" says Cloud as he goes to the checkout line. "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed," said the Employee."WHAT! I FINALLY GOT A TREE AND NOW THE STORE IS CLOSED! I NEED THIS TREE FOR MY CHRISTMAS PARTY!" screamed Cloud. "I'm really sorry sir, but we're closed." "I DON'T CARE!" said an outraged Cloud. Being angry as he was, he slammed down 100 gil and left the store.


	3. Chapter 3: Tifa & Cait Sith's adventure

Cait Sith's and Tifa's little adventure

"I wonder what we should get?" said Tifa."Yeah, there are so many Christmas treats, but I think we should buy a Christmas cake and some holiday cookies," said Cait Sith."I don't know...I think we should get a Christmas cookbook and make the goodies ourselves," explained Tifa."Good idea!" agreed Cait Sith as they went to the store: Holiday Cooking Secrets."Can I help you?" asked the Employee."Yes, I'd like a holiday cookbook," replied Tifa."I'm sorry, but we're all out," said the Employee, apologizing."What? How can you be out of cookbooks?" said a confused Tifa."I'm very sorry, but a whole bunch of nematoads rushed into the store and ate all the cookbooks," said the Employee."OH NO! We'll save you from those nematoads!" yelled Tifa and Cait Sith."ThAnK yOu sOoO mUcH!" said the Employee as he morphed into a nematoad."OH MY GOSH!" gasped Tifa."HE TURNED INTO A NEMATOAD!" screamed Cait Sith.Outraged and confused, Tifa used her signature move (Final Heaven) on the nematoad, and kills it."Let's go to the stock room!" said Cait Sith."Yeah, let's go!" Tifa agrees as they head on to the stock room.After that, they leave the store.


	4. Chapter 4: Yuffie's Adventure

Yuffie's little tree decoration adventure

"What should I get to decorate the tree? Hmmm...OOOOHH I KNOW! MATERIA!" said Yuffie as she went to the materia store.

Do you have any pretty materia for decorating Christmas Trees?" asked Yuffie."Yes, here's some," replied the Employee."OOOH! How much is it for one of those pretty blue materias?" asked Yuffie."That's 4,567,345,867,654,764,428,983 gil please," said the Employee."WHAT? 4,567,345,867,654,764,428,983 GIL FOR ONE LOUSY PIECE OF MATERIA! YOU'VE GOTTA BE OUTTA YOUR MIND!" screamed Yuffie. "Well, it ain't my fault! Weapon came and attacked our store and we only have 50 pieces of materia left! Not much of a sale, you know? Demand goes up, prices goes up. Demand goes down, prices go down. That's how it is!" said the Employee."No! THIS IS HOW IT IS!" says Yuffie as she punches the Employee and steals the materia. After all of that, she leaves the store.


	5. Chapter 5: Cid's cutlery adventure

Cid's plastic cutlery adventure

"Geeze. I gotta go get this cutlery crap" complained Cid as he made his way to the cutlery shop."Welcome to the cutlery shop!" said the Employee."Yeah, whatever. Just get me some freakin' plastic cutlery" replied Cid."I'm sorry, but I will not respond to that type of language," said the Employee."Freakin! Freakin! Freakin! NOW WILL YA RESPOND?" said Cid, threatening the Employee."Security!" screamed the Employee."OH NO YOU AIN'T GONNA CALL NO FREAKIN' SECURITY!" says Cid as he stabs the Employee with his spear and leaves the store with the plastic cutlery.


End file.
